A Bitter Sweet Valentines
by CelestialFirexFlamingKeys
Summary: It's February and i thought that i should make a Valentine FanFic about Nalu. A bitter sweet Nalu One-shot


One-shot Nalu Fic

It has already been 4 months since Natsu and Lucy started dating. Both of them really love each other so much. Natsu had nearly burned the whole guild down due to his excitement of announcing it to everyone. Well Lucy? She was squeaking like a little fan girl who just saw his favorite singer with her eyes filled with hearts.

The month of February is here. It's almost VALENTINES and Lucy was giving Natsu chocolates on the 14th.

Normal POV – at the guild bar

"Hey Mira! I'm so excited! This is gonna be my first valentines with Natsu. I wonder if he'll give me some chocolates?" Lucy said to the beautiful Mirajane

"Well don't get to excited Lucy, you might faint" Mira teased

"oww Mira! I just cant help it. He's sweet and gentle. He's the best boyfriend ever!" Lucy said with a smile as Natsu came in the guild saying hi to Lucy and finding Lisanna

"Mira! Where's Lisanna?" Natsu asked as if he's in a hurry or excited

"Why do you want to see Lisanna Natsu?" Lucy asked with curiosity as she raises a brow from jealousy that Natsu only said hi to her without even a hug or a kiss or a PECK and yet he's looking for Lisanna, the girl that everyone says he liked when they were younger. Lisanna had just arrived to the guild as Natsu ran off to her excitedly leaving Lucy with a frown on her face with steaming ears from anger.

"That's it Mira. I take back what I said! HE's THE WORST BOYFRIEND EVER!" Lucy snapped as she left the guild

"Ara ara! I smell jealousy Mira-san" Levy said

"I know levy, by the way, how are things going?" Mira asked with a playfully teasing voice

"what do you mean Mira-san?" Levy asked as Mira took out a picture of Levy and Gajeel kissing under a sakura tree

"This" Mira pointed at the picture as Levy blushed hard.

Lucy POV – at her apartment

"That idiot! He acted like he didn't even saw me!" Lucy yelled to a NOBODY-IN-PARTICULAR.

"Open the gate of the Maiden! VIRGO!" Lucy chanted

"Is it time for punishment? Princess?" Virgo asked

"No! I just want you to accompany me to buy some groceries. Natsu ate everything on my fridge yesterday" Lucy explained

"As you wish Princess"

Lucy and Virgo headed to the grocery store to buy food. Until Lucy saw Lisanna and her one and only boyfriend Natsu on the grocery store picking chocolates, probably for valentines. Both of them were laughing happily and she swore she saw Natsu blush. She felt stupid as she dropped the grocery bags and ran to her apartment. Virgo picked up the grocery bags and followed his master.

Natsu thought he smelled Lucy's scent but the place were filled with chocolates with strawberry flavor, so he didn't mind and kept on picking chocolates

Lucy arrived at her apartment crying. "That IDIOT!" Lucy yelled. "Princess?" Virgo called. "It's okay Virgo, you can go now." And with that Virgo returned to the spirit world

"That IDIOT! Was he cheating on me?" Lucy mumbled

-Time Skip at the guild-

"Hi Luce!" Natsu said as he gave her a quick peck on the cheek. But Lucy kept silent

"Mira! Where's Lisanna?" Natsu looked for her again. Lucy tried her best to keep silent and keep calm and cool. Mirajane noticed Lucy's expression as Natsu looked for Lisanna.

"Lisanna!" Natsu called happily

"Hey Lucy are you okay?" Mira asked

"I'm fine Mira.. I think I'll go for now" and with that Lucy left the guild silently as she saw Natsu and Lisanna headed out the guild together. This broke her heart to pieces. When she arrived at her apartment she cried hardly and buried her face in a soft pillow.

A week later-

Natsu was always busy with Lisanna. Lucy just kept quiet. And worse, it was already 14th of February. VALENTINES DAY

"Happy Valentines Day!" Mira declared to the guild as the guild members partied. Lucy looked for a pink haired man but he was nowhere in sight. The fact that he was busy with Lisanna the whole week and don't have time for her, Lucy still want to give him chocolates.

"I guess I cant give this to him Mira-san" Lucy frowned as tears formed in her eyes

"Lucy.." Mira was about to cry. Seeing her favorite couple breaking down because of her sister

"I'll go home" Lucy said

Lucy headed back to the apartment. It was raining, yeah, it suits her mood. It was cold due to heavy rain

"Gosh! Its cold" Lucy said as he felt two strong familiar arms around her waist. They were warm yet she knew who this was and she removed those arms angrily and turned around to see Natsu smiling

"why'd you show up?" Lucy asked

"Hey is this a way to treat your boyfriend on Valentines day?" Natsu asked

"Is this a way treating your girlfriend on Valentines day after ignoring her for a week and acted like I never existed and spent time with that LISANNA?!" Lucy snapped

Natsu widen his eyes and then burst into laughter

"Why are you laughing?" Lucy asked with anger

"Luce!" Natsu said as he smashed his lips with hers. Yes they were kissing, and yet, even if Lucy was so angry with Natsu, she still responded. The kiss ended in 10 seconds. They broke fro lack of oxygen

"Lucy, your so cute when jealous. You know that? Happy Valentines Luce" Natsu said as he gave her a peck on her forehead

"Why were you with Lisanna?" Lucy asked

"Well.. actually.. I was cheating on you" Natsu teased Lucy. Lucy scoffed with angry eyes.

"Just kidding Luce! She taught me how to make chocolates" Natsu said

"Chocolates?" Lucy asked

"Yep, chocolates. Its just, I want to give you chocolates that, i personally made." Natsu said while blushing

Lucy realized that she misunderstood. So she panicked

"WHAAAAT!? You mean.. I worried for nothing!?" Lucy yelled

"yep!" Natsu said as he gave her the chocolates he made and Lucy also gave Natsu chocolates

"thanks Luce, I love you"

"I love you too Natsu"


End file.
